Twin Furnace
by SilverskyLC
Summary: Amber has always been an outsider, a freak of nature, or just bad luck. She lives on her own until one day a patrol of Desertwings captures her and takes her to their queen. From that day, Amber's life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Twin Furnace

Dragon tribes

Iciclewings: Pale white, blue or purple with stormbreath and thick scales

Abilities or weapons: Stormbreath, jagged teeth, whiplike tails

Current Queen: Tempest

Desertwings: Grey with spines on tail and black eyes

Abilities or weapons: spines, fire, endure heat

Current Queen: Cobra

Stormwings: Dark blue or grey, often larger than most dragons and long tails

Abilities or weapons: fly through hurricanes, blend into night sky

Current Queen: Thunder

Firewings: Red, orange or yellow, with spines along back and unusually long claws

Abilities or weapons: swim in lava, fire, survive in extreme temperatures both cold and hot

Current Queen: Whiplash

Dustwings: Pale brown with sandy colored wings and black spots all over

Abilities or weapons: blend into surroundings, poisonous bite, make mini hurricanes with wings

Current Queen: Granite

Cloudwings: White or creamy yellow, with gills and translucent wings; also venomous claws

Abilities or weapons: blend into sky, breath water, deadly claws

Current Queen: Wisp

Junglewings: Green with thin bodies and tails

Abilities or weapons: very fast, shape shift into animals, known to be sly

Current Queen: Vixen

Snakewings: Purple or black, with long tails and black eyes; usually very large. Interestingly, none of the other tribes have ever seemed to find this dangerous tribe of dragons. They exist to all the others as myths and legends

Abilities or weapons: hypnotize prey or dragons, read minds, fire

Current Queen: Taipan

Prologue

A pale grey dragon winged through the raging storm. Her sides were crisscrossed with cuts, only recently gained.

The dragon was a Desertwing, and she was carrying a wooden crate. It was small, but the Desertwing struggled to grip it in the slippery rain.

Suddenly, lightning pierced the sky. Thunder crashed, drowning out the shriek of the dragon. The smell of burnt scales and blood filled the air. The Desertwing plummeted towards the jagged rocks below. Just before the dragon crashed, she hugged the wooden crate to her chest, protecting it from the impact of the fall...

•••

Two burly Stormwings emerged into the stretch of rocks. One sniffed the broken body of the grey Desertwing.

"Look, Falcon. She must have died in the hurricane. Seems like lightning hit her." The taller Stormwing growled.

Falcon spat. "Serves her right for trespassing. I wonder what she was up to."

The taller shrugged. "Probably with the Horns of Rest. As surely as my name is Lightning, they are going to find out that the tribes can't be joined."

Falcon nodded his head, then paused. "Hey Lightning, look over there." He slithered over to a crate. It was lying on a clump of heather. There wasn't a single scratch on it.

"What the crocodile?" Lightning peered at the crate. "Do you think the Desertwing was carrying it?"

Falcon shrugged. "Lets see what's inside it."

Lightning sliced his claw across the wood and lifted open the top. Lying in a pile of velvet cloths, was a speckled golden egg.

Chapter 1

Amber yawned and stretched her golden wings as far as they could reach. Her black spikes rattled in the wind.

Climbing to her feet, Amber scanned the surroundings. The bare cliff loomed against the sunrise. Behind her, the cave she lived in was cleverly hidden between two boulders.

The mountain wind stirred her spirits and Amber decided to have a quick fly.

Spreading her large wings, she leapt off of the cliff and glided down. The lake at the bottom reflected her glittering scales.

Cursed scales. Amber thought bitterly. For ever since she was a hatchling, Amber never could stay with other dragons. According to Lightning, her adopted parent, her scales would summon danger and misfortune.

The night that she hatched, a storm that wrecked the palace raged through the land. A year later on her birthday, an earthquake killed a patrol of Stormwings. Two days after that, frost destroyed the palace's crops and stores.

Amber thought that these were merely coincidental natural disasters, not having anything to do with her. But Lightning had insisted she leave, so she did.

Now she was almost five, only a year away from being full grown. Already she was bigger than an average dragon, but she didn't know that.

Gliding over the forest where she hunted, Amber spotted a fat deer. Folding her wings, she plummeted down into the trees. Before the buck even knew what was happening, Amber quickly looped in a small circle, caught the deer on her turn, then shot into the sky again.

Landing back on the cliff ledge, she ate her breakfast. When she was still gnawing on the biggest bone, wingbeats sounded from near her cave.

Whirling around, Amber spotted a group of about six Desertwings land on the cliff. Their black eyes glittered coldly and Amber wondered what they wanted.

The largest dragon stepped forward. "Greetings, Amber of the Stormwings. My name is Venom, and we were banished from our home just like you." His voice was low and smooth, but Amber didn't like his empty, cold expression.

Venom continued. "We wanted to stay with you in your home, since we are all in the same conditions. His fellow dragons started to slowly creep in a circle around Amber.

She growled slowly. She hadn't met a dragon in a long time, but she had a feeling that these dragons didn't really want company. They were here for something else.

Snapping at a Desertwing who got too close, Amber hissed. "How do you know my name?"

Venom smiled. "We have heard about you from your former tribe, the Stormwings. We don't believe in bad luck, so we came to see if you would join us."

Amber growled low in the throat. The Desertwings had closed their circle and were now inching closer. She thought she saw the flap of a hood with one of the dragons behind her.

Well, they won't take me down without a fight! Amber though fiercely.

Curling her claws, Amber opened her mouth as if to reply to Venom, then shot a burst of white hot fire at him. He ducked away but the fire singed another dragon.

Then, before they could recover, she spread her wings and, kicking a large Desertwing in the chest, cannoned into the air.

Venom roared commands to the other dragons. Wingbeats pounded behind her and Amber felt the heat from the Desertwings' breath on her tail.

Lashing her tail, Amber suddenly flared her wings, letting the wind slam her into the dragon behind. He grunted in surprise, giving her time to twist around and slash his nose with her blade sharp claws. The dragon snarled and smacked his claws across her face, leaving it smarting.

Amber hissed and slammed her large tail onto his head. Going limp, the Desertwing plummeted to the ground. Amber's stomach twisted in horror and she dove after him. Before she could catch him, more talons closed around her wings and tail.

Amber snarled and struck out at her attackers but they pulled a sack over her head. Lashing her tail, Amber let out a burst of fire, but the sack seemed to be fireproof.

Talons fumbled for her snout through the cloth, and Amber promptly bit them. A howl of agony echoed in her ears. But before she could fling herself out of their claws, something knocked on her head and darkness closed over her.

...

Amber slowly cracked open her eyes. Only darkness met her eyes. She assumed the sack was still over her head.

Pain buzzed in her skull. She gingerly reached her claw up to touch it then stopped. Her arms were tied together.

Muffled voices reached her ears. "... the queen will take care of her... nearly escaped... almost bit Cactus's talons off..."

Amber wriggled her whole body, realizing that her wings and hind legs were roped as well and her jaw was wrapped closed with a metal band.

Suddenly, a commotion made Amber freeze. Claws scrapped on rock and she heard low growls. Talons padded towards her and Amber tensed, ready to fight, even with bonds.

The cloth was pulled from her head. Three Desertwings stood gazing down at her with glittering black eyes. They were in the back of a dark cave.

Amber glared back at them, wondering if she could take them on.

Almost as if she could read her mind, one of the Desertwings bared her teeth.

"There are five more guards at the entrance and you're roped. Don't even think about a fight." She snarled.

Amber didn't reply, only watching for their next move. Grabbing a chain, the Desertwing attached it to her metal band. When it was securely fastened, the Desertwings sliced through the ropes around her legs and wings.

Rearing up, Amber flared her golden wings and glowered angrily at the three Desertwings. Her claws itched to lash out a them but she knew it would be better to wait for the right time.

One Desertwing warily tugged at the chain to see if she would follow. Amber stepped forward.

Gaining confidence, the Desertwings led her out of the dim cave she was being held in. At the entrance, five more guards watched her as she emerged.

The cave was located at the base of a large dune in the middle of a desert. Not far away, a sort of temporary camp was set up in the blazing sun, with hundreds of different grey Desertwings milling around.

The dragon holding Amber's chain spread his wings and lifted into the air. Amber followed while the other two brought up her rear.

They flew into the camp, attracting dozens of black eyes. Amber stood out like a sandbar in an ocean. Her captors led her to a tent larger than the others, with colorful designs.

One Desertwing lifted the flap, and Amber ducked inside. Four scarred warriors sat at a table playing with dice. When they entered, the dragons looked up.

"Where's the queen?" Amber's guard asked.

One of the warriors pointed to another flap. "In her room as usual."

The guard shifted on his talons nervously. Amber wondered if she should strike now.

Before either of them could make up their mind, a huge jet black Desertwing emerged from the other room. Her eyes were dark and empty as a bottomless pit, and they seemed to demand the attention of everybody in the room. She was at least three times the size of Amber, and towered over the other Desertwings as well. Gold necklaces and armbands covered her strong body, and she was evidently very rich.

Silence fell on the dragons, and the air buzzed with tension. Finally, Amber's guard stepped forward and bowed. Amber noticed that none of the dragons met the queen's eyes.

"Queen Cobra. We've brought her to you," he said, tugging on Amber's chain. "Just as you've ordered. But there are rumors that the Stormwings are preparing for an attack."

The queen listened with piercing eyes. Then she spoke in a slow, scheming way.

"Prepare the army. The Stormwings were fools to think the other tribes wouldn't find out sooner or later. But no matter. We have her now, and they won't ever get her back." She hissed.

Amber growled. She had no idea what they were talking about but she wanted to find out.

Queen Cobra turned to her. The obsidian black eyes that met hers were too strong and powerful. Amber dropped her gaze to the floor.

"So this is the dragon I have heard so much about." She mused, stepping forward to cup Amber's chin in her cold talon and force her to look up. Amber stared into her black eyes and shuddered. They were so black, so endless...

Amber stopped shifting, as she stood staring, paralyzed, in the queen's gaze. She willed herself to move, to tear herself away, but her body wouldn't respond.

Queen Cobra stroked Amber's neck with her other talon, sending shivers down her spine. "Such a fine, powerful dragonet. Too bad the Stormwings didn't see your potential. But I do darling. You can be my little champion."

The words seemed to pound in Amber's skull. What was happening? All she could think was that she was drowning in those black eyes, and that Queen Cobra was slowly gaining control over her in some way. Slowly wrapping up her existence and replacing it with someone else.

She had to get away. Amber directed all of her strength in looking away. Tearing herself out of the queen's gaze, Amber focused on a cactus plant in the corner of the room.

Queen Cobra growled and released her chin. Amber gasped for air as in she had been holding her breath.

The queen glared at Amber for a couple of seconds, then returned to her sly smile.

"Sand, take the dragonet to my arena. I think she needs to learn how much power she holds." She growled.

Amber struggled as Sand, her guard, began to lead her out of the room. The other Desertwings rushed to his aid and Amber was swept out of the tent.

Soon, she was ushered to a large stone arena, with metal cages built in along the sides. Amber was placed with some difficulty in one of these cages and the gate came crashing down, trapping Amber in the hot stone room. The Desertwings used a weird metal pole to unhook the metal band around her about. Amber rubbed her jaw.

The guards didn't stay around. They hurriedly slipped out through the large iron gate which was the only escape route and closed that as well.

Amber looked around the arena. The top was closed off by crisscrossed metal poles. The spaces in between were only big enough for a newly hatched dragonet to squeeze through. Other dragons from different tribes were in the other cages. Many of them carried evidence of battle scars.

Before Amber could start to think about what had happened, a horn blasted through the air.

"Make way for the just, ever powerful, Queen Cobra!" An announcer shouted.

Amber looked through the gate and glimpsed the queen's dark scales above the sides. Crowds of Desertwings surrounded the arena, looking into the pit where two dragons would soon fight to the death.

The announcer started again. "Today, Queen Cobra, may she live forever, has decided that the match will be between two very interesting characters. First out, Blizzard of the Iciclewings!"

Gears creaked, and a cage at the other end of the arena opened. An Iciclewing barreled out of the dark, his pale blue eyes gleaming, and his serrated claws flashed in the sunlight.

Blizzard paced in front of his cage, snarling and flexing his wings.

"Next, we have a dragon the queen believes to be an Talin: Amber of the Stormwings!" The announcer shouted.

The gate rose and Amber shot out, sending a blast of white hot flames into the air. Applause came from the crowd up above.

Amber crept forward. "Please, we don't have to fight! We can escape together then free the other prisoners." She pleaded quietly.

In reply, Blizzard sent a burst of ice and nearly froze her snout. Amber growled.

Fine, have it like that then. She thought.

The two dragons circled each other, and once in awhile a burst of fire or ice would shoot out of their jaws.

Queen Cobra watched the match with a satisfied smile. Occasionally, her tail would flick dangerously, like she wished she were in the fight herself.

Amber lashed her tail, waiting for an opening to strike. Blizzard briefly looked away to glance at Queen Cobra. It was less than a blink, but that was enough.

Amber darted forward and raked her claws across his underbelly. Howling, Blizzard tried to pin her to the stone, but Amber quickly slipped out from under him.

Blizzard backed away, blood starting to pour from his wound.

"Wait, we can still stop this fight!" Amber shouted. Blizzard glared at her with hateful eyes.

"Never!" He hissed, and collapsed to the ground. Amber stared in shock at the lifeless body a few feet away from her and wondered how far away she was to being just like that.

Queen Cobra clapped her talons, looking bored. "Ah well, I guess we will just have to pit her against someone stronger. Guards, clean up the mess and bring out our victor."

Amber pressed herself in a corner, as far away from the body as possible. When the body of the Iciclewing was dragged away, Queen Cobra raised her wings.

"And now," she hissed," Amber of the Stormwings will fight against our current victor: SKYCRUSHER OF THE STORMWINGS!"

Five Desertwings flew out of the sky, carrying a thrashing dragon. He was large for a Stormwing, with an unusually long tail.

Amber braced herself as the Desertwings dropped Skycrusher into the arena. Immediately, Skycrusher charged Amber, his wings flared.

Yelping, Amber barely managed to leap out of the way. Skycrusher didn't miss a beat as he swerved around and charged Amber again.

Dodging and rolling, Amber didn't have any time to strike back or even fly away. Skycrusher was faster than any dragon she knew, and it wouldn't be long before he caught her.

Just then, Amber slipped on a spot of smooth rock. Her wings tangled under her feet. In an instant, Skycrusher was on top of her, his heavy wings battering her face.

Talons closed around Amber's throat, and she gasped for air. Darkness started to appear at the edges of her vision.

Suddenly, as Amber began to despair, her belly began to burn with a warm fire. It grew quickly until Amber felt like she was made of flames. But oddly, it wasn't painful at all.

She heard a shriek, and Amber looked up to see Skycrusher stumble off of her, his talons and wings smoldering. He shielded his eyes with his wings, as if they were a bright light behind her.

Puzzled, Amber looked down at her gold scales. To her utmost surprise, they glowed brighter than the full moon, and smoke poured off of them.

Amber glanced at Skycrusher. His talons and wing tips were black with burns.

"Cursed!" Skycrusher snarled, even as he gasped in pain. Amber winced at her familiar nickname. Would she never escape being an outsider?

The crowd watching the fight suddenly erupted into a frenzy of shouts and wingbeats. Many flew off into the air, but some stayed, arguing furiously with each other and pointing at Amber.

Meanwhile, Amber's scales dimmed until they returned to their original state. She hesitantly poked a plant sticking up in the rocks, but it didn't burn at all.

Queen Cobra entered the arena through the large gate. She eyed Amber with an impressed air.

"Well done, dragonet. You see, you're so much more powerful than you could ever had imagined. But, you don't know how to control, or summon these powers. I do. I'll make a deal with you. If you serve me as my personal champion, meaning killing off a few traitors and maybe winning a couple of battles, then I will teach you how to become the most powerful and dangerous dragon in all of Serpania." Queen Cobra said.

Amber opened her mouth in defiance, then hesitated. She was sure that if she declined, the queen would kill her. And without the use of her new powers, she wouldn't have a chance. But if she accepted and slowly learned how to control herself, then one day, she would escape.

Amber looked up at the queen, although not directly into her hypnotic eyes.

"I accept. But you have to promise to leave the Stormwings alone." She growled.

Queen Cobra laughed, a sweet, ringing sound. "We will only attack if they threaten us. But now, we must see to your training right away. Guards, return Skycrusher to his cage. Come dragonet, fly with me."

Amber flicked her wings. "My name is Amber." She said. "Don't call me a dragonet."

Queen Cobra laughed again. "Very well." She said as they exited the arena. Spreading their wings, Queen Cobra and Amber flew over the crowds of Desertwings, towards the queen's tent.

—-Hi everyone thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Twin Furnace. Please comment and tips or correction would be greatly appreciated! Thank again the next chapter will be coming soon!—-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amber rubbed her eyes, tired from the night watch. The room around her was dark and the air crisp.

The throne in the back of the room glittered in the dim moonlight. Queen Cobra lay asleep, with her giant tail draped gracefully over her front talons.

Amber flapped her golden wings, stirring up dust from the ground. The queen started awake.

"Aurrrgggh," she sighed. "Ah Amber, how was the night watch?"

Amber smoothed her spikes and sat back on her haunches. "No news to report. Everything was quiet." She said.

Queen Cobra arranged her jewelry and turned to Amber.

"Well then, since we're here, show me your progress on your scales." She commanded.

Amber closed her eyes and concentrated on directing all of her fire into her scales. At first, nothing happened. Then, her scales began to glow weakly in the dark room.

Queen Cobra watched Amber with black glittering eyes. "Think about all of the power from your belly rushing into your scales and then suppress it." She hissed.

The glow became brighter, then suddenly went out. Amber gasped, sweat beaded on her forehead.

Queen Cobra looked annoyed. "Well, keep working on it. But right now, go find Captain Scorpion for me."

Amber bowed and slithered obediently out of the room. She knew her way, sliding quickly through the dim halls to the general's sleeping quarters.

Scorpion, a battle scarred captain, lay snoring on a pile of fox pelts, his talons twitching occasionally like he was just about to seize a plump piece of prey. He didn't even stir when Amber swept into the room. She scoffed in disgust. Soldiers should always be aware of their surroundings, even in sleep. They never knew when an assasin might slip past the guards.

"Scorpion!" She barked. Immediately, he bolted upright, flinching slightly when he saw Amber. His eyes glued to the floor near her talons. No one in the palace ever looked her in the face except for Queen Cobra. In fact, they only ever talked to her when required to. Amber signed inwardly. She had always been separated from the other dragons her age. Why did she think anything would change now that she was in a different tribe?

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, alarm etched in his voice. While Amber often became lonely from being isolated from all the other dragons socially she also slightly reveled in their fear and respect of her. Everyone took her seriously, unlike her previous tribe, the Stormwings. There she received only distain and disgust.

Amber drew up her wings to look more intimidating. She retrained a smirk when Scorpion flinched slightly and instinctively ducked his head to appear more submissive. Amber admitted that Scorpion wasn't much of a captain if he couldn't even face a dragon like her, who was still classified as a dragonet.

"Queen Cobra wants a report. She's in her throne room right now." Amber replied. Scorpion's face paled slightly, but he smartly saluted before hurrying out of the room. Amber knew she should have escorted him back to the queen, but she found herself staying in the room. She wasn't exactly desperate to be in the presence of Queen Cobra.

Amber shuddered. If the queen found out that she was hiding her progress concerning her powers, there would be no telling what punishment Queen Cobra would inflict. Knowing the dangerous dragon, she was sure she wouldn't dare take it out on Amber herself. Probably, she would order the army of the Desertwings to slaughter the Stormwings in the night, or torture dragonets in front of Amber's very eyes.

Pushing the horrible images from her head, Amber flicked her tail nervously. How long could she push the queen's patience? Faking her progress wouldn't fool the Desertwing for long. Maybe she could pretend she had gotten a rare illness, or the widespread bug that was going around was messing with her concentration and abilities. This also wasn't the best solution. Amber was certain that if a shadow of a doubt crossed Queen Cobra's mind on whether she was useful or not, the queen would not hesitate to discard of her.

A sharp clatter instantly roused Amber from her musings. In a panic she whirled around, realizing how long she had lingered in Captain Scorpion's den. Hissing, she hurried out of the room and into a hallway flooded with soldiers and servants alike, all rushing around with wide eyes. Everyone seemed to be arguing and the tide of dragons all were headed towards the main exit outin the courtyard.

Amber reached out and grabbed the arm of a passing young Stormwing servant.

"Hey what's all the commotion?" She demanded. The dragonet yelped with surprise as he recognized her as the Queen's personal bodyguard and apprentice.

"Pl-please let me go!" He begged, trying in vain to pull away from her vice-like grip. Amber waited patiently for him to see that he wasn't going anywhere and tell her what was going on. She led him to a secluded corner where a pile on baskets filled with fruits and water skins blocked their conversation from curious ears.

The light dusty grey Desertwing no older than she was squirmed nervously and pleaded, "Please don't hurt me!" He practically sobbed. "I'm not allowed to tell you! If the Queen finds out she'll kill me! And then General Cactus will kill me for telling her!" He seemed ready to collapse with fear.

Amber blinked in surprise. It wasn't the most secretive fact that all the Desertwings didn't adore their queen and in fact, there was whisper of a rumor that a group of rebel soldiers were forming an alliance but she was shocked to realize that the commander of the army, General Cactus, was part of this treasonous group.

The golden scaled dragonet leaned in closer to the trembling servant and whispered, "What do you know? You have my word that the queen won't hear a word."

Suspicion rose in the dragonet's eyes. "But you're her weapon." He accused. "Everyone says you willingly agreed to serve her."

A low growl involuntarily rose in Amber's throat. "I have my own reasons." She hissed. "But that doesn't make me blindly loyal to her. I know what she's done. How many lives she's taken for no reason."

The other dragonet seemed to hesitate. "Then you... are you part of the Scorchers?" Amber pricked her ears. Now they were getting somewhere.

"The Scorchers?" She questioned. "Can I safely assume that those are the group of rebels?" The Desertwing tensed and started shaking again.

"Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to say that. Please don't tel the queen!" Amber rolled her eyes at the other dragon's ignorance.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to tell the queen. Just tell me what's going on and you can go on your way." Amber said. She was getting impatience and hoped this would all be worth her time.

The Desertwing blinked a few times, then finally, he leaned in close and whispered, "The Scorchers are going to asassinate Queen Cobra. They are going all around the palace threatening the servants to pledge their loyalty to the group or else they'll kill them."

Amber nodded her head slowly. It made sense for the rebels to take out the servants first. As a rule, most of the hired dragons weren't treated very well, so a chance like this, to gain favor in the queen's eyes, would be extremely tempting. That meant that all the servants were pretty sure that the asassins would succeed in their treasonous plans, for them to be this terrified.

Amber mused for a moment who the leader of this new rebel group was, and whether, if they succeeded, they would be a better ruler than Queen Cobra was now.

She had to admit, althought Queen Cobra was brutal, cold, and sly, she was a brilliant warrior, strategist, ruler and most definitely the deadliest opponent any dragon would face in this era.

Amber was snapped back to the present when the servant began mumbling again.

"The Scorchers are planning to attempt to overthrow her today, then march upon the Stormwings as soon as their leader is well set up and in command."

Amber felt heat rising from her scales. She quickly let go of the servant before she would accidentally burn him. Feeling panic rise in her stomach, she turned and dashed away, navigating through the closely packed hallways. When any dragon saw her coming, with smoke seeping from her scales and a wild look in her eyes, they lost no time in either ducking out of the way, or, having no other place to go, throwing themselves to the ground in helpless fear.

Amber shook out her wings and glided over the chaos and confusion she was creating below. She beat her wings furiously and whipped her tail, propelling her faster.

Finally, she sighted the enterance to the throne room up ahead. The massive gold and steel doors still loomed up behind the throngs of soldiers assigned to deny enterance to any suspicious looking dragon.

Amber touched down on the gold plaited steps a few feet away from the nearest guard. Her scales still blazed with heat, and with only one withering look from Amber the soldiers lost no time in hurriedly opening the doors for her. She couldn't help but take note that they let her in without checking her for any hidden weapons. True her actual body was a weapon, but were she a secret assasin...

All thoughts rushed out of her head once she entered the throne room. The torches mounted on the glittering walls cast a dull yellowish light that reflected on the gold covered... everything, causing the room to be lit in every corner.

To her relief and slight disappointment, Queen Cobra was still seated on her throne, carefully picking delicate morsels from a steaming plate, in no way harmed and quite comfortable.

"Your majesty!" Amber cried out, bowing hurriedly. "I need to tell you something!" The queen slowly turned her jewel draped head to face Amber, immediately noticing her glowing scales.

"Ah! You've improved your progress! Very good Amber. We can now focus on focusing your strength to a single point so that it'll maximize-"

The door room burst open, and the room was filled with battle scarred warriors, with General Cactus at the head. Amber's heart dropped as she noticed the sly glink in his obisidian black eyes.

A shout came from nearer the enterance, and Amber glimped a thrashing Desertwing being dragged into the room by two soldiers. It was the servant she had talked to just moments before, and he was gagged and already bleeding heavily from several gashes along his sides.

Amber dragged her eyes away from the suffering dragonet, and immediately caught General Cactus staring at her with cruel, smug eyes. Hate and loathing welled up inside of her, and it took a great amount of control to quell her powers that were demanding to be released upon this miserable wretch.

The general turned away from Amber and dropped to the ground in front of Queen Cobra, touching his forehead to the ground in an utmost posture of respect and submittance.

"Your honor," General Cactus rumbled, his deep voice evhoing through the room. "I have come here today to report a traitor." He jerked his head at the soldiers, who hauled the bleeding servant to the front of the room. The queen watched him with cold, calculating eyes.

The general stood from his bow and circled around the helpless dragon, sneering to reveal his sharp, curved fangs.

"I was witness that this miserable slave has sided with the treacherous group of rebels we have heard rumors about lately. He himself swore his life's blood to their purpose, and vowed to not rest until you were overthrown and the Stormwings demolished." Cactus suddenly turned from his circling and viciously kicked the suffering servant, who groaned loud enough for Amber to hear from besides the queen's throne.

Pity and remorse raged through Amber's mind, and she silently begged for forgiveness from the dragonet. But the servant's plight wasn't the only problem on her mind at the moment. Here was her chance, her chance to finally get rid of the queen that had inslaved her in a way. With Queen Cobra gone, she could fly back to her home and never bother with any other dragon ever again. Why would she ever stay and help the queen, save her from these evil minded rebels? A thought flashed through her mind of the queen dead, and Cactus with a iron specter in his talon, ordering the armies of the Desertwings to march upon the unsuspecting tribes. But she quickly pushed the thought away. The general was too greedy and ignorant. He would be crushed by the other tribes, who had secret measures of defence that only the queen herself knew.

Making up her mind, Amber smiled slightly and sat back on her haunches. There would be an assasination, and Amber would have no idea what was happening. She was just another innocent bystander. Then she would be free to live her own way.

Amber glanced over at Cactus. Their eyes met and Amber smiled slightly. Cactus blinked, then quickly continued to press charges against the bound servant. She frowned. Maybe as the attack was happening, the servant would just happen to escape his bonds and disappear, and of course Amber would still have no idea where he went.

—hi everyone! Many thanks to Dinorider, Leederlee, LemonDrops334, Elmheart07, and HeatherDiamond128 for reviewing! I will continue writing if I get lots more good reviews so please drop one for me! Sorry this chapter was a little more quiet and uneventful but hopefully I'll make it up to y'all in the next one.—


End file.
